Sunset Shimmer In Equestria
by danparker
Summary: Having spent a long time in the other world, Sunset Shimmer decided to go back to Equestria for one month after feeling tired. There, she catches up on what's been going on and she planned on making her own choices.


Sunset Shimmer In Equestria

Early one morning, in the other world, of course, Sunset Shimmer was sleeping peacefully. Then, Pinkie Pie appeared out from beneath the covers. "Good morning to you, Sunset Shimmer!" Pinkie Pie shouted, waking Sunset Shimmer up instantly.

Sunset Shimmer, in response, screamed, jumped out of bed and jumping in her covers, trying to figure out what is going on. "Good morning, Sunset Shimmer!" Pinkie Pie shouted as Sunset Shimmer finally managed to get out, "Good morning to you! Good morning to you! Good morning to you! Good morning to you!" Sunset Shimmer groaned as she got up.

"Hello!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "Sugars!" "Pinkie!" Sunset Shimmer shouted, "What did you do that for?!" "To wake you up, silly milly willy," Pinkie Pie answered. Sunset Shimmer was about to say something when she immediately noticed some light blue cotton-like substance on Pinkie Pie's cheeks.

"You had cotton candy for breakfast again," Sunset Shimmer said, "Haven't you?" "Yep-pie!" Pinkie Pie answered with a smile. "Oh well, I'm ready anyway," said Sunset Shimmer. "Goodie!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"But next time," Sunset Shimmer said, "Wait until I'm ready. And please don't wake anyone else up like that! It's rude and impolite." "Goodie and got it!" Pinkie Pie chirped, "Willy Wonka!" "All right," said Sunset Shimmer.

For a long time now, Sunset Shimmer has been in this other world. After an incident, Sunset Shimmer has become a better pony, or human, in this case. She was once a pony living in Equestria, until she betrayed Princess Celestia and escape to this world.

Now, she lives in this world and she's gotten used to thing here. But there were time when she wanted to go back to Equestria.

That morning, Sunset Shimmer got ready and met up with the rest of her friends. Her daily routine. Of course, Pinkie Pie was there, too. "Now, I'm ready, Pinkie Pie," Sunset Shimmer said. "Okey-dokey-lokey-pokey-mokey," Pinkie Pie replied. "Right," Sunset Shimmer replied with a smile.

"Hello," said Twilight Sparkle, "Sunset Shimmer. Morning." "All right," Sunset Shimmer replied, "Let's go." "Ok," said Spike, "Twilight, that was lame of you to say it like that." "I know," Twilight Sparkle replied, embarrassed. And so, the seven friends went out that day to have fun, like they always do.

As time went on, things have gone normal for them. However, for Sunset Shimmer, it's going to be a different story for her.

One day, as the best friends were out having fun, Sunset Shimmer tried to focus on what she was doing, but for some reason, it was hard for her. She became strangely tired, and after a walk near the park, Sunset Shimmer's friends asked what was wrong.

"Hey, Sunset," Applejack said, "You okay?" "Yeah," Sunset Shimmer replied in a slow tone, "I'm okay." "Doesn't sound like it," said Rarity. The problem for Sunset Shimmer got worse and she started to perform slowly in school shortly afterwards.

This even concerned Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. "We got this covered," Twilight Sparkle said to them. "If you say so," said Vice Principal Luna, "We are worried about her."

Soon enough, Twilight Sparkle and her friends talked to Sunset Shimmer. "You are lacking sugar," Pinkie Pie said. "Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. "Yeah," Sunset Shimmer replied slowly. "Almost," said Rainbow Dash, "You were doing poorly at soccer! So I won easily!" "Rainbow Dash!" Applejack scolded.

"Well, it is true," said Spike. "I'm sorry, everyone," said Sunset Shimmer, "I'm just doing a slow time now." "We can see that," said Rarity, "And understand it, too." "Sunset Shimmer," Twilight Sparkle said, "If there's something wrong, you can tell us." "I know," Sunset Shimmer replied slowly, "It's just that, I need to go and get some rest."

"Well," said Applejack, "That's the solution in this situation." "A righteous solution," Rarity added in. "We'll escort you to your home," said Rainbow Dash. "With sugar!" Pinkie Pie chirped, "More cakes!" "Actually, rest time will do," said Fluttershy. "Thanks," Sunset Shimmer said with a smile.

And without another word, Twilight Sparkle and her friends took Sunset Shimmer back to her home and placed her in bed. "There you go," Twilight Sparkle said. "Thank you," Sunset Shimmer replied, "You're all wonderful." "Understood," said Spike. "Just get some rest now," said Applejack. "And you'll be back in no time at all for awesome!" Rainbow Dash added in.

"Yep," Applejack agreed. "Now nap time for you," said Fluttershy. "Ok," said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later," said Twilight Sparkle and she and her friends left Sunset Shimmer alone. "Hope she gets better," said Fluttershy. "Me too," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "I was worried about her. Not being active in the past few days."

"Right," said Rarity, "But after a nice rest, she will be back soon." "Ok, Rarity," said Twilight Sparkle. "Say, don't you have a date with Timber Spruce?" Spike asked. "Oh, you're right!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed and she zoomed off. Spike followed her. "Take care," said Fluttershy.

But even a normal rest isn't enough for Sunset Shimmer. So instead of taking a short nap, Sunset Shimmer began to write a letter to Princess Twilight Sparkle in Equestria. "Dear, Twilight," she began, "You know- I was- You see-" She tried to write something to Princess Twilight Sparkle, but found it hard to think about what to write.

"I," she mumbled. After a minute of trying to think of what to say next, a reply said, "All right, Sunset, I understand what's your problem. Return to Equestria as soon as you can. I'll have the portal opened for you." "That's Twilight," Sunset Shimmer said sluggishly, "And I'm on my way."

One hour later, Sunset Shimmer approached the portal back to Equestria. She had made it despite her tired mood. "All right," Sunset Shimmer said as she walked through the portal, "Here it goes." And on the other side of the mirror, she emerged into Equestria as a pony. A unicorn, to be precise.

The alicorn, Princess Twilight sparkle was there, waiting for her. "Twilight!" Sunset Shimmer said, slowly. "Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight Sparkle replied excitedly, "It's so good to see you again!" "Hi," said a familiar Dragon. "Wow," said Sunset Shimmer, "Spike, it's amazing to see you like this." "Rather than a puppy?" Spike replied.

"Yep," Sunset Shimmer said, "Sorry, Twilight, I was feeling tired. I tried to explain my problems and I-" "I've guessed it," Twilight Sparkle said. "You mean known," said Spike. "I have spent a long time in the other world," Sunset Shimmer explained.

"I know," Twilight Sparkle said, "Here, why don't you take a long rest here? Then you'll be back to normal. Well, something like that. I have a room prepared for you." "And I did all the hard work," said Spike. "All right," Sunset Shimmer agreed, "Come to think of it, I am back to normal." And thus, Twilight Sparkle led Sunset Shimmer to her guest room.

Immediately, Sunset Shimmer plopped on the bed and fell fast asleep. Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike left her alone. "For her," said Spike, "I don't clarify the 'normal' about her." "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle scolded, "She's change! Don't forget that!"

"I haven't," Spike replied, "Haven't seen her since the battle of the bands and all that mumbo jumbo." "That's true," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "And we've been so busy that we haven't had time to visit her and her friends." "Yes," said Spike, "Or Flash Sentry, that's the case."

"I know," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "I would like to go back and meet him someday." "You will," said Spike, "For now, Sunset Shimmer is staying here." "Yes," said Twilight Sparkle, "I'll write a letter to her friends letting them know where Sunset Shimmer is."

"Right move," Spike agreed. And for a while, Sunset Shimmer enjoyed her long nap. "It feels good to be back," she thought in her sleep. Twilight Sparkle prepared to send a letter to her friends in the other world to explain the situation.

However, the ponies and Spike didn't know that a group of four criminal ponies had snuck into the Castle of Friendship. Their names were Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy. "So," said Dandy, "Tenderhearts, you say there's treasure in this castle?"

"Yes," Tenderhearts Opposite answered, "And It will be all mine!" "Who knows?" Forget-Me-Not asked. That is when Twilight Sparkle's pet owl named Owlicious flew down to them. "What's with the crow?" Tiddley Winks asked, "Who's he?"

"That's an owl, Tiddley Winks," said Dandy, "Not a crow. Glad I took bird watching parts." "Yeah, whatever," said Tenderhearts Opposite. Owlicious then hooted at Tenderhearts Opposite. "Ahhhh!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed. "What happened?" Forget-Me-Not asked.

"That owl said I'm an old mare!" Tenderhearts Opposite answered. "Really?" Tiddley Winks asked, "All I heard was 'hoot'." "Whatever!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted, "I am going to make bird stew out of it!" "Ok," said Dandy. And the four crooks chased Owlicious.

Until Owlicious got in front of a large box. "We'll teach you a lesson, birdbrain!" Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy said.

As they charged towards Owlicious, the owl got out of the way and the four crooks ended up in the box. Of rat traps. "AHHHHH!" Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy all screamed as they got injured by the many rat traps that clamped onto parts of their bodies.

"Outsmarted by a ostrich," said Tiddley Winks, "It hurts!" "That's is an owl!" Dandy said, "Not an ostrich! You are a failure at birds!"

Then, Owlicious pressed a button and a large log swung down and struck the four criminals, sending them flying out the window. "You are all morons!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted. "Who knew?" Forget-Me-Not said.

Of course, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Sunset Shimmer had no idea of what had happened.

In the other world, Twilight Sparkle and her friends got Princess Twilight Sparkle's message about Sunset Shimmer. "Well," said Twilight Sparkle, "It's odd to get a message from another me."

"You can say that 400 times," said Spike. "And it's good to know that Sunset Shimmer is in good hands," said Twilight Sparkle, "I mean hooves." "Yeah, that," said Applejack. "Righty!" Pinkie Pie chirped. "I'm glad that Sunset Shimmer is getting the rest cure that she needs," said Fluttershy.

"We'll really leave her alone now," said Twilight Sparkle, "And she'll be back whenever she is ready." "Right away," said Rainbow Dash, "Uh, not that fast. You know what I mean." "Yes," said Rarity, "We know what you mean." "And we'll let Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna know as well," Twilight Sparkle added in. "Yes," said Rainbow Dash. "Yes, Rainbow Crash," said Mountain Moron as he approached the friends.

"AHHH!" Rainbow Dash screamed, "My name is Rainbow Dash! Dash! Get it through your skull, bonehead!" "What?" Mountain Moron replied, "Rainbow is crashing?" "AHHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash screamed and chased after the stupid idiot.

Back in Equestria, hours had passed and Twilight Sparkle talked to Sunset Shimmer who had just woken up. "Man," said Sunset Shimmer, "That felt great." "I'm glad that you've enjoyed your long rest in Equestria for once," Twilight Sparkle said, "I knew what's going on. You haven't been here in a long time."

"Right," Sunset Shimmer agreed, "I have spent a long time in the other place that it had worn me down. And also, having not used my magic in a long time." "That is the case," said Spike. "And you haven't been to Equestria in a long time," Twilight Sparkle, "Since." "Right," Sunset Shimmer agreed. "Other," Spike began.

"Other than coming just to steal your crown," Sunset Shimmer concluded. "Never mind that," said Twilight Sparkle, "Now that you're here, you can relax now." "Thanks," said Sunset Shimmer, "But for now, I'll go undercover. I don't think every- pony- that- is ready to meet me just yet." "All right," said Twilight Sparkle, "I understand." "And when I'm rested up and feeling better," Sunset Shimmer said, "I'll go back to my friends."

"Ok," said Twilight Sparkle, "And I should go back and see Flash Sentry again." "You'd better," said Spike. "Well, thanks for that helpful comment," said Twilight Sparkle.

Just then, Owlicious flew towards the three. "Oh yeah," said Twilight Sparkle, "You haven't met my pet owl, Owlicious. Say, hi, Owlicious." "Hello," said Sunset Shimmer. Owlicious hooted. "He says 'pleased to meet you'," said Spike. Then Owlicious hooted again. "You did what?" Spike said, "With an old mare, you say?" "AHHHHHHH!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed from a distance. "Oh well," said Spike, "I guess it's not important."

"I think you'll get to know Owlicious," said Twilight Sparkle. "Yes," said Sunset Shimmer. And so, Sunset Shimmer begins her life as a pony again. Well, for one month actually. As she isn't ready to meet Princess Celestia or Princess Luna or any of Princess Twilight Sparkle's friends yet. So she mostly stayed out of sight.

A few days passed and Sunset Shimmer was enjoying her life. And she had kept up to date with Princess Twilight Sparkles adventures in Equestria. This took a few days. "Wow," said Sunset Shimmer, "I didn't know I was missing out on a lot."

"I understand," said Twilight Sparkle. "That's okay," said Sunset Shimmer, "I'm glad that we're together again." "Yes," said Twilight Sparkle, "I'm proud of you, Sunset." "Thanks," Sunset Shimmer agreed, "Being here for this long, has helped me." "Well, that is and was true," said Spike, "Kind of."

Meanwhile, Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy are now in a certain place, known as Ghastly Gorge. "How the horseshoes did we ever end up in this wasteland?" Tenderhearts Opposite asked.

"We don't know," Tiddley Winks and Forget-Me-Not answered. "Well," said Dandy, "I've heard that this is Ghastly Gorge. A place." "And what pray tell kind of place?" Tenderhearts Opposite asked. Suddenly, there was a deep rumbling sound. "I think that's me," said Tiddley Winks, "I'm hungry!" "Not that, you idiot!" said Tenderhearts Opposite. That's when a group of Quarry Eels burst out of their holes and one even tackled the four crooks sending them flying far away. "Quarry Eels," Dandy said, "We never knew we've violated their territory." "I thought they were bunnies," said Forget-Me-Not. "You're a moron!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted at Forget-Me-Not.

Then one day, as Twilight Sparkle was out with her friends on a friendship mission, Sunset Shimmer was left alone. "Well," she thought, "Maybe I should try and make a friend here. For once!" She decided to leave the castle and go out into Ponyville.

"Almost like that Crystal Empire," Sunset Shimmer thought, "Well, not really. I wouldn't know." That's when Sunset Shimmer saw a little unicorn filly. She walked up to the filly. "Hello," Sunset Shimmer said to the unicorn filly. "Hi, misses," said the filly, "My name is Dinky Doo."

"Nice to meet you, Dinky doo," said Sunset Shimmer. "Wow," said Dinky Doo, "You an adult unicorn." "Why thanks," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am grown up. That was lame of me." "No," said Dinky Doo, "You're great. I already like you." "Thanks," said Sunset Shimmer.

Soon enough, another unicorn, a stallion, walked up to Sunset Shimmer. "Well," the unicorn stallion said, "Never seen you around here in Ponyville." "Yeah," Sunset Shimmer agreed. "My name is Comet Tail," the stallion said. "And I'm Sunset Shimmer," said Sunset Shimmer, "And this is Dinky Doo."

"Hi," Dinky Doo chirped. " "Well, nice to meet you two," sad Comet Tail. "Wow," Sunset Shimmer thought, "This is nice." Hours later, Twilight Sparkle and Spike had returned to see Sunset Shimmer.

They were surprised. "Wow," Twilight Sparkle said, "Sunset!" "I'd like you to meet my new friends," Sunset Shimmer said, "Comet Tail and Dinky Doo." "Yes," said Dinky Doo. "That a right way," Comet Tail added in. "I'm proud of you, Sunset," said Twilight Sparkle. "Thanks," Sunset Shimmer replied. And for the first time ever in Equestria, Sunset Shimmer had made friends. Pony friends.

And for the rest of her time in Equestria, Sunset Shimmer had talked to her new friends, Dinky Doo and Comet Tail and had exchanged many great stories. Twilight Sparkle is happy for Sunset Shimmer. "She is a better pony now," said Spike. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "I wish I could tell Princess Celestia all about this now."

However, for Sunset Shimmer, her new friends, remind her of some ponies that she hasn't met yet. Something more for her. And something really special. That's another story for another time.

Oh, and also, the four criminal ponies, Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy had landed somewhere near a place called Appleloosa. "Now what?" said Tenderhearts Opposite. "An apple party?" Forget-Me-Not said. "I want to be a part of it!" said Tiddley Winks.

"You got to be kidding me," said Tenderhearts Opposite. Suddenly, a herd of stampeding buffalo charged in, tackled the four criminals and sent them flying once again. "Why?!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted. "Who knows?" Tiddley Winks replied.

"AHHH!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed, "One of those buffalos called me an old hag!" "What?" Forget-Me-Not asked. Luckily, no pony cared.

Nearly a month had passed and Sunset Shimmer had a great time in Equestria, exploring what she had missed. She even told her friends what she had been doing in the past few weeks. "This felt great!" she said, "It is amazing!" "I'm glad that you're having a blast," said Spike.

And so, on the day before she is to return to the other world, Twilight Sparkle decided to take her to see the Tree of Harmony. "So this is the Tree of Harmony you've helped?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered, "This is where our elements are currently kept, keeping it alive and healthy. It represents all of Equestrian magic." "I see," said Sunset Shimmer, "Twilight, thanks for letting me stay in Equestria." "You're welcome Sunset," Twilight Sparkle replied, "I'm glad to have you here. As a friend." "Thanks," said sunset Shimmer. "Happy days," said Spike.

After two hours, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer and Spike had returned to the Castle of Friendship. This won't be the last time Sunset Shimmer has set hoof in Equestria. "Well," said Sunset Shimmer, "Tomorrow, I'll be going back to my world."

"I know, Sunset," said Twilight Sparkle, "Thanks for visiting. Next time, we'll really explore Equestria. Together." "Right," Sunset Shimmer agreed, "But I hope for something special. With friendship." "I understand," said Twilight Sparkle, "Anyway, you must go and get some rest now."

"Yes," Sunset Shimmer replied and she headed off to bed without another word. But she did say, "Someday." Before falling fast asleep. Right now, in her dreams, she is making her own plans.

Meanwhile, Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy approached the Tree of Harmony. "What the radiation belt is this rubbish?" Tenderhearts Opposite asked rudely. "Looks like a crystal structure," Forget-Me-Not suggested. "Who knows?" Tiddley Winks asked.

"Well," said Dandy, "I think it'll make a great museum structure." "Really?" Forget-Me-Not asked, "I was thinking firewood." "You're kidding, right?" Tenderhearts Opposite asked. "Well, a museum piece is a good money maker," Dandy added in. "You say?" Tenderhearts Opposite replied, starting to gain interest.

But that didn't last very long when suddenly, a flash of bright light from the Tree of Harmony sent the four criminals fly far away. "We got seizures now!" Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy cried as they flew far away.

The next morning, it had been a month since Sunset Shimmer had came back to Equestria. And now, it's time for her to go back to the other world. "I'm ready," Sunset Shimmer said. Twilight Sparkle had already activated the portal for her. "Well," said Sunset Shimmer, "This is it."

"Yes," said Twilight Sparkle, "I wish you good luck." "Hope I can come back again soon," said Sunset Shimmer. "You will," said Twilight Sparkle, "Remember the magic of friendship." "I will," said Sunset Shimmer. "Bye," said Spike.

And thus, Sunset Shimmer stepped through the mirror portal and emerged on the other side as a human. Immediately, her friends were already there, on the other side. "Are you feeling better now?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yes," Sunset Shimmer answered, "I'm back and better." "Excellent," said Spike. "We were all worried," Applejack said. "Sorry to worry you like that," Sunset Shimmer said, "A month ago. I should have told you."

"That's okay," said Twilight Sparkle, "We're all glad that you're feeling rested up and-" "Ready to be awesome again!" Rainbow Dash added in. "Right," said Sunset Shimmer. "Exactly," said Rarity. "Sugar!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Now come on," said Spike. "My boyfriend, Timber Spruce promised us to take us on a tour to Cumberland Forest." "Nice place," said Fluttershy, "For animals." "Right," Sunset Shimmer said, "Let's all go." "Right!" everyone agreed.

And they set off together. However, there will be a reason for Sunset Shimmer to return to Equestria. For good. But that's another story for another day.


End file.
